Gs Mikami: Hellish Nightmare
by redhfics
Summary: mikami was surprised by the demon called nightmare when she tried to help meiko to exorcize him. what could make that creature to absorb mikami s energy life?


GHOST SWEEPER MIKAMI

"THE NIGHTMARE OF MIKAMI"

Reiko was being hostage of that devilish horse called nightmare. She was in an unknown place in her mind, pitch black. Her arms were up in the air, and her legs were spread wide, also she was floating in that weird position middle air.

Nightmare came from the shadows and told her:

-well… now we´re gonna have some fun!-

-you faggish horse! You think you´ll gonna get away with this? I´m gonna send you to hell! Let me go!- mikami said

-no, no, no…y´know, now i´m gonna to absorb your life energy. And after that…you´re gonna die-

-don´t you know who you´re talking about? I´m reiko mikami, the most powerful ghost sweeper in the world, prepare to be purified!-

-oh, would you please shut up? Maybe this will make you look things in a different light…-

Suddenly, a huge horse cock sprouted from nightmare´s groin. Mikami looked terrified the sudden change.

-w…what the fuck? What are you doing?-

-c´mon…you don´t have any idea?-

-you better be joking…-

-now you´re not so cocky, uh? You get it? Cocky! Ja, ja, ja!-

-you´re sick! What are you planning?-

-i´m gonna rape your brains out, and your energy will be mine! Anyway…this is a hentai fiction, so rape is always in the menu-

-no…-

-yes…and screming won´t help you now…-

Nightmare create another clone of himself, with cock and everything. Mikami had in front of her two horses with big throbbing cocks. One of them ripped her panties, revealing her tight, pinky pussy.

-s..stop!-mikami screamed

-would be better if you say "yamete!" sounds more…appropriated-

-go fuck yourself!-

-nuh-uh…i´m gonna fuck you!-

Nightmare started to get closer to her, and he was rubbing his huge cock around mikami´s pussy. Without warning, he stick his dick head inside her. Making mikami scream loudly

-oh dear…you´re screaming already? That´s not good. But I have to admit that your pussy is fucking tight-

-y…you bas…tard…ugh!-

-deeper, you said?-

After saying that, nightmare stick inside her all the way in. mikami press her tooth against each other, trying to repress her pain.

-hell yeah! It´s all inside! Can you feel it?-

Some meters besides them, a little girl too similar to mikami appeared. the girl has a weird look in her eyes, like she was hypnotized. Nightmare, still inside reiko said joyfully:

-it´s working! Now I control your childhood memories! Well…no more warming, is time to pound your pussy to finish this!

Said and done, nightmare started to pound mikami´s pussy. She felt like her vagina was being prolapsed to inhuman dimensions. Maybe she wouldn´t survive to that. Nightmare was worst than she thought. She didn´t even wanted to look his pleasure face while she was being raped.

The other nightmare stood behind her, caressing her buttocks. She opened her eyes suddenly and said, with the strength that she could muster of being fucked so hard.

-n…no…ugh!...don´t put it…in my…ugh…asssss…..ugh!-

The pounding nightmare stopped and said:

-c´mon sweetie…i´m a considered gentleman. I´m not gonna fuck your ass when i´m going full force in your pussy. I´ll be nice with you-

After that, he resumed his pounding. Mikami´s pussy was so tight…nightmare felt that his cock would lose blood circulation from being so pushed inside that girl, but he was about to cum.

-fuck! I´m gonna cum-

-n…no…ugh!...don´t come…inside..ugh!...me!-

-shit…too late, i´m cumming!-

Mikami felt it: a huge stream of horse cum flowing into her pussy. She had to open her eyes because of the awkwardness that she felt, just to watch her bulging stomach being filled with horse cum.

-n…no…stop!-mikami screamed, before pass out

Nightmare took his dick out, making mikami´s pussy release all that cum inside, wetting the floor. After that, another mikami appeared at the little girl´s side: the other mikami looked like a teenager, with a purple dress and long skirt.

-I own a half of your memories. Soon we´ll end. But i´d like to see something more of you, I won´t stop until make your face turn into an ahegao-

But mikami was still passed out.

-mmm…we need something to awake her. Maybe putting a cock in her ass will make the trick-

After saying that, he other nightmare get close to mikami and spread her ass cheeks, rubbing his throbbing cock in her ass…

-do it!-

And then, nightmare force his huge cock inside mikami´s ass. Waking her up with a scream.

-b…bastard! You fuckin bastard!-she said

-sorry girl, but this is not time for sleeping. As you can see, i´m about to control all your mind-

-dammit! Why the others take so long?-

-dear girl, nobody can rescue you now…i´m gonna become a pain in your ass, literally-

Mikami screamed with all the strength of her lungs, while her ass was being ravaged mercilessly by nightmare

-stop….please!-

-I can´t stop now…not when i´m so close to win-

Mikami was feeling hopeless and about to pass out again, but the nightmare who wasn´t fucking her slap her in the face and said:

-don´t you dare to sleep again! Maybe i´m being too soft with you-

Nightmare started to cum inside mikami´s ass. The other one watched satisfied the stream of cum flowing from there to the floor.

-that looks good-

Mikami looked at him with vengeful wrath, and said:

-you bastard! You´ll gonna pay for this!-

-you´re so energetic, mikami. At least you´re not sleeping-

-fuck off!-

Nightmare looked closely mikami´s pussy: it was expanded enough to fit a fist inside. He touched around the hole and said:

-I think you´re pretty loose now…if you have energy to threat me, you have energy to take two cocks at time-

-stop…stop this cruel game!-mikami said, at the verge of tears

-this train has no brakes. Don´t worry…we´re in the last station-

Without warning, the free nightmare stick his cock inside mikami´s pussy again now she was being raped by two huge horse cocks. She wasn´t screaming any longer: her eyes were closed, and she keep pressing her tooth against each other.

-well…well…that´s the spirit! At least I don't have to take your mouth to shut you up!-

She could feel it: the two evil spirit were about to cum: she tried her best to resist, but when they came, she had to open her eyes, when she felt the pressure in her insides: her stomach was being inflated to inhuman proportions, and she couldn´t avoid making the classic ahegao face before her body disappeared becoming a cloud of smoke, creating a huge pool of horse cum in the floor. The other nightmare disappeared, and that evil creature was alone with 4 mikamis from different ages.

Nightmare smiled and said:

-we´re done…-

Nightmare looked the other mikamis and said:

-we´re ready to avoid the intruders that I felt since ago…-

In other place of mikami´s mind, the smoke cloud became a kind of feline, that looked confused…as if couldn´t be able to remember anything. That feline looked yokoshima and meiko getting closer. That animal didn´t remember too much, but it knew that nightmare had to be destroyed.

THE END


End file.
